A night out
by bhut
Summary: Lauren and Nadia have a night out at Trick's - what can happen?


**A night out**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Showcase™._

"So, why are we going _here_?" Nadia asked Lauren bluntly.

Lauren... did not grimace, she was more of an expressionless type (thanks to a long and close-quarters relationship with the Fay), but her look was definitely on a disapproving end of the spectrum. "Because, Nadia, I have friends here, I know people here, and I got to pay my dues – I even have to make an appearance as the Ash's doctor, you know?"

"Yes, Lauren," Nadia wilted. "Do you have to mention that honest politician, though? I would rather you talk about Bo instead!"

"Um," it was Lauren's time to back down. Nadia, generally, talked well about Bo and liked her more than she did the Ash – at a distance. Up close Nadia just seemed to be transformed – as if by magic – into someone who was about to piss a circle around Lauren and proclaim her 'Mine, mine, mine!' with some justification, when you got down to it. "We're here!"

As a barman, Mr. Trick was used to serve all sorts of people, especially Fay – why, just earlier that evening he had served Salome, a Dokufu of a most peculiar character; therefore, when a new face came to his bar and sat down at it, looking dejected, he promptly approached her.

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone of voice. "I'm Trick, and I'm the barman. What would you like to drink?"

"Hi" the new customer replied. "I'm Nadia, Lauren's girlfriend. Honestly, what can you suggest – regarding that drink you mentioned?"

"Nadia, eh? Lauren told me a lot about you; well, actually, she told everyone a lot about you-"

"I know," Nadia looked even more dejected than earlier. "It may just be a broke phone syndrome, but what I got sounds as if Lauren had moved the Rockies, the Appalachians, and the Arctic Ocean to heal me – and whenever I look in the mirror I cannot help but think: she did this for me? I mean, just look at me – I am nothing special, Lauren was the brains in the outfit, I was the muscle... and not a very good one, as it turns out, since I fell comatose on our first trip together." She paused and added: "Any generic advice on what should I do?"

"Well, since you did ask, stop feeling sorry for yourself and improve yourself?" Mr. Trick replied and added in a less wry tone. "Provided that you follow my advice, of course. I don't insist that you follow it – it's your life..."

"Fair enough," Nadia nodded, doing her best to produce a poker face, and it was actually quite good. "So, about that drink?"

"Coming right up," Mr. Trick nodded wisely. "Wine or whiskey?"

"Got any Irish beer?" Nadia said with a smirk indicating that that was a joke.

"You think?" Mr Trick replied with an equally dry look. "I think I might have a bottle or two somewhere left in store..."

As Mr Trick wandered off, Lauren joined her girlfriend. "Nadia, well, I'm done-"

"No," Nadia shook her head. "You're not. Lauren, uh, these are your friends and all – go and spend some time together with them: I really should not be acting like a crazed witch, just 'cause you're my super girlfriend and all."

"Nadia, I'm not super-"

"Lauren, no," Nadia's voice brooked no argument from the other woman. "Remember when we play cards – played cards, whatever? This is one of those moments when I fold and there's nothing you can do about it, so go out and enjoy some more quality time with your friends."

"Eh," Lauren winced. Honestly, she still had more than a bit of confusion regarding her feelings towards Bo, but listening to her, and Kenzi, and Ciara talk about flaws of men in general and of Dyson in particular – that was something else. "I actually want to go home."

Nadia and Lauren stared at each other, and though both were just humans and Mr Trick was the Blood King, Mr Trick had no intention of getting between them. Fortunately for the barman, after several moments Lauren "folded", muttered something sarcastic and went off to rejoin Bo and the others.

"Well, there's that," Nadia muttered, turning to Trick. "Now where's that beer? I want to fortify myself before going to confront that weird half-Oriental chick who has been eyeing Lauren the wrong way since the two of us came here."

"Hmm?" Trick looked that way and frowned: Nadia was talking about Salome the Dokufu, who was eyeing Lauren in a wrong way. "You're right, and since it's my bar, I'll handle it."

"No," Nadia slid off her barstool. "Last time someone looked in such a way at Lauren, I ended up in a coma instead of a Lauren and that's how things are supposed to be: Lauren's the clever one, I would've never figured out how to fix her. Now if you excuse me, I'll be off."

Trick groaned, muttered something derogatory (aimed at himself) and followed.

Several moments later, Salome the Dokufu (who was thinking about a human for dinner) had her plans ruined for good – but that is another story.

End


End file.
